


Elves and Werewolves

by Geekygirl24



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: At the wrong time of the year, Christmas Fluff, Hallowteen Town, M/M, for both
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 07:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20653532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Vampires and Elves aren't meant to fall in love... then again, neither are Werewolves and Elves.





	Elves and Werewolves

Jack took a long, deep inhale in, letting this new, unusual cold feeling fill his lungs.

He didn’t know why Tang Yi insisted on him coming along. The Vampire could fit in with the inhabitants of that happy go-lucky world, but Jack and his furry little problem couldn’t.

He was just going to end up scaring the elves.

“Boss.” He whined, as they entered the circle of trees, “I’ll keep watch out here, there’s no reason for me to be there.”

“Shao Fei wanted to meet you.” It was clear that Tang Yi didn’t understand why, “You’ll like the snow.”

There was no point in whining about it, not when the ‘oh so wonderful’ Shao Fei commanded it.

His eyes scanned over the other doors as they approached the Christmas tree one. He recognised the Pumpkin one instantly, but the rest of them were a mystery.

After the whole ‘stealing Christmas’ incident, none of the other realms wanted much to do them. They certainly weren’t allowed to enter the realms without permission.

Tang Yi pulled over the Christmas door, stepping through it and falling into nothingness. Slowly, Jack followed, let his eyes fall shut as he felt himself slipping from the world he’d grown so used to.

………………………………………………………………..

“Is this him?”

Jack was startled awake by an unfamiliar voice.

“He’s furrier than I expected.”

“He is a werewolf my love.”

Slowly, Jack opened his eyes, forcing a wolfish grin onto his face at the grumpy-looking elf that was cosying up to Tang Yi. The elf glared at him, before rolling his eyes.

“Come on. Zhao Zi’s baking again and I don’t like leaving him alone with an oven for too long.”

As they followed on behind, Jack rushed to catch up with Tang Yi, whispering in his ear. “I thought these elves were meant to be all happy and giggling?”

“There’s a reason he’s a security elf and not an official helper.”

“I can hear you you know!” Shao Fei growled, striding up to a house and throwing open the door, “Zhao Zi, why do I smell burnt cookies?!”

“Oh sugar!”

Another elf came racing down the stair and into the kitchen, smoke billowing out from the room as Shao Fei groaned.

“Have a seat on the sofa.” He sighed, “I need to stop the house from burning down. I can’t expect competent bakers to make us another house at this time of the year.”

He stomped into the kitchen, pushing another elf into the living one at the same time.

This one was a lot cuter. 

“Who-who are you?” The elf yelped at the sight of Jack on the sofa, not seeming to notice Tang Yi, “What are you doing here?!”

“That’s Jack!” Shao Fei called out from the living room, “He’s Tang Yi’s friend.”

“That’s right! I’m Jack!” He knew his tail was wagging furiously, sending red fur and snow everywhere, “What’s your name Shorty?”

Behind the cutie, Tang Yi’s eyes widened in shock.

“Zhao Zi…” The Elf scowled at him, “… not Shorty.” He then titled his head to the side, “What are you?”

“Manners!” Shao Fei growled from the kitchen.

“I don’t mind.” Jack beamed, “I’m a werewolf.”

“… You look like a big dog.”

“MANNERS!”

Jack just cackled, as Zhao Zi flushed.

“Sorry.” The elf then sighed, “It’s two weeks until Christmas and I still haven’t mastered the art of baking, and what I do manage, I then eat and- “

“- You need a break!” Jack interrupted, “Maybe you can show me around, and then… maybe I can help you with your… baking?”

“I-I-I-“ Zhao Zi cleared his throat and straightened up, “I’d love to.”


End file.
